Happy Late New Years
by StarBabii
Summary: Every year Alfred has a party for New Years. This year though, it is cancelled because of weather, what will Matthew and Gilbert do to celebrate the New Year? PruCan One-Shot
1. Main

**Title: New Years**

**Summary: Every year Alfred/America has a party for New Years. This year though, it is cancelled because of weather, what will the boys do to celebrate the New Year?**

**Warning: Death, Swearing, Personified countries, And there is a bit of Yaoi/Boy Love/GuyxGuy, etc. If you don't like, please press that little button up to your top left. You see it? Yeah, right there. No, no, no, over a bit. Other way. Yeah, there. Okay? Got it? Alright-y. If you do like, please continue and don't forget to review… please!**

**Psst, I fail at accents, so no accents, just plain old boring talking in English. ;3;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do, although, own this story… thingy… I guess? **

* * *

"But why do we have to go to your brother's? Why can't we just stay home? The awesome me refuses to do what I do not want." Gilbert blabbed angrily at Matthew as the Canadian placed plates of pancakes before him.

Matthew, taking a seat across from him at the small, round, wooden table, merely stated, "It's New Years, shut the fuck up and deal with it." Unraveling a napkin the Canadian glanced upwards toward his partner's expression. It was hilarious, to be put simply. It was nice how Matthew could be himself around Gilbert. It wasn't always that way, though, and when every time they talked Matthew would stutter and Gilbert would have to strain to hear him; it had pissed Gilbert off a little. Thankfully Matthew no longer stuttered and so Gilbert no longer got pissed.

"B-but… I!… Oh, come the fuck on!" The Prussian groaned, not willing to give up without an argument- make that an _awesome _argument. Leaning across the table, "Matt, Alfred has this party every year. And every year Alfred flirts with Arthur, Arthur gets drunk and makes-out with him, Francis tries to molest everyone and rants about _love_," at the word "love" Gilbert paused to snort indignantly then continued, "my brother's girlfriend makes pasta, Sadiq and Heracles fight- although usually it is fun to watch people beat the shit out of each other, it gets boring after a few years-, Lovino argues at Antonio, Heracles later passes out and Kiku sits there petting whatever random cat makes its way to Heracles' lap, Elizeta hits me with her mother fucking frying pan- need I go on?"

Matthew swallowed after taking a bite of pancakes, " Gilbert, you know your brother's "girlfriend" is actually a boyfriend?"

"W-what!?" the ex-nation squeaked. He cleared his (awesome) throat and asked Matthew if he would repeat himself.

"She… is a he," Matthew said slowly, bending over to feed Kumajiro a plain pancake.

"Hmm… wow." Prussia sat in stunned silence for awhile, blushing still about his little outburst.

"And, yes, that is enough, we're still going. That's final."

"_Yes_!"

Matthew straightened up from brushing Kumajiro on the living room couch as Gilbert came prancing into the room. A wide grin on his face and the house phone in his hand.

Matthew stood up. Raising a brow and crossing his arms, head tilted to the side, Matthew questioned the Prussian lovingly, "_What_ are you on?"

Gilbert laughed and stated, motioning to the phone in his hand, "The party is cancelled! Fuck yeah! Now I can do anything I want tonight!" Matthew smiled, seeing a great opportunity to scare the shit out of Gilbert.

Sighing dramatically, Matthew shrugged, "Well, then I guess I can make you clean or something." The Canadian couldn't help but smile at the horrified look on Gilbert's face.

"It's not my fault! It's snowing at Alfred's house and it's icy and shit!" Prussia exclaimed. Matthew chuckled lightly.

"I was kidding." Gilbert groaned.

"Damn, scared the shit out of me." Placing a chaste (Gilbert being _chaste? _What has the world come to?!) kiss on Matthew's lips he skipped out of the room yelling back something about a beer run.

"Be careful! It's icy out there!"

"The awesome me will be fine!"

Matthew sighed and plopped down on the sofa, turning on the hockey game. Looking around for Kumajiro he only noticed the brush he had previously been using. Getting back up he groaned and walked around the house, making kissy noises and calling for his bear. The Canadian got quiet as he saw the bedroom.

Finding Kumajiro in the bedroom snuggled up with Gilbird, Matthew lay down next to them. They were adorable and he wished to not disturb the serenity of the picture, but instead left the cleaning for later and chose to join the charming scene. Starting to drift into dreamland, Matthew groped behind he for the blanket that was folded along the bottom of the bed. Finding it he pulled it around his shoulders and the animals' his body was curled around.

Awaken by a loud knocking, Matthew groggily rose to his feet after sliding messily off the bed. Kumajiro got up on all fours and jumped off the bed, Gilbird plopped on the bear's head to save itself from wasting energy. The knocking got louder and more anxious. Stumbling down the stairs and towards the door, Matthew tried to guess who/what might be at the door and why they/it were so impatient. Maybe it was Gilbert, it wouldn't surprise Matthew if it was, he was always forgetting his key. Although Gilbert usually called Matthew's cell phone (set to play Mindless Self Indulgence's Faggot whenever he did, no matter how many times Matthew tried to set it to something else). Maybe it was Alfred? He was hyper nearly twenty-four seven, and probably would start ranting about him being the hero and having to make sure his brother had fun for New Years, or something around that. As he passed the clock that hung on the wall next to the fridge he noticed that Gilbert had gone out around 9 and it being a little past 11:40 now. It must be Gilbert then; maybe he had car troubles or stopped to chat with someone?

"Gilbert, you dip, I was- Oh, e-excuse me officers, w-what can I d-do f-for you?" Upon opening the door and finding two police men at his door step instead of the idiot that was his partner Matthew's shy side took over. The police introduced themselves and Matthew asked if they wanted to come in. They nodded and were led into the living room. Seated across from Matthew on the other couch, identical to the one he was about to sit on. Oh, where had his manners gone. "Would you like some coffee, tea, water?" The Canadian asked quietly.

"No thank you, we can't stay long, New Years is the worst for drunk driving." The shorter of the two said smiling softly. He looked younger, sweeter, a little bit of a rookie. The female sitting to his right was taller by nearly a foot and a little more stern (almost like a female Ludwig oddly enough) looking than the man, definitely more experienced than the other. Matthew was scared, did Gilbert do something? Was _he_ driving drunk?! Oh, if he had to bail that Prussian bastard out of jail he would make him clean the house for the month.

"U-um… what are you here for?" Matthew asked nervously. The man grew serious and the woman's eyes softened. This didn't look good.

"Do you know a man by the name of Gilbert? Gilbert Beilschmidt?" The woman asked, her voice surprisingly high in pitch compared to her look. Soothing.

"Yes, w-why?" Matthew wanted to know what exactly was going on. The silence waiting for her answer (even though it was only about a second) killed him.

"And how, may we ask, are you related to him? Brother, roommate?" The boy asked inquisitively, leaning forward. The woman hit the boy's arm with the back of her hand and whispered something harshly to him.

"No, my husband." Matthew said simply, not at all surprised at the boys face. Holding out his hand, the ring- which was quite a magnificent sight ("an awesome me deserves an awesome wife who has an awesome ring" was what Gilbert had said about it)- sparkled magnificently. The woman seemed only mildly bewildered. She quickly apologized for her partner. Matthew said he didn't mind. The woman stood up and crossed to the space to Matthew where she showed him a picture.

"Is this your… husband?" she held out Gilbert's license. Matthew nodded. His throat felt tight, he had watched enough crime shows to guess this wasn't going to be very good. "We're sorry, but… Your husband was in a serious crash. He… He didn't make it. We're sorry for your loss." She squeezed Matthew's shoulder in an affectionate way. He could feel the tears coming, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Was h-he intoxicated?" Matthew asked, trying to know more before realization hit and he broke down.

"No, but the man who crashed into him was. He was arrested and put into jail. We will do our best to get him convicted." The man spoke up.

"P-Please, and umm, where did this happen?" Matthew's voice rose in pitch, tears prickling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"In front of the grocery store, downtown, Mick's?" The woman replied this time.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No. No one other than the driver of the other car, the drunk. And your husband, of course."

"How bad?"

"The drunk?" Matthew nodded, "He's pretty badly broken up."

"I-In pain?"

"A lot."

"Good." The woman smiled softly at this. There was a long pause as Matthew tried to decided whether or not to ask the question. He decided he had to know.

"D-did Gilbert suffer?"

"No. He was unconscious and he went quickly."

"I-I'm sorry to a-ask you thi-," Matthew's throat closed on his words- the realization had finally started to sink in-l making it impossible for him to ask them to leave.

The man seemed to get it. "Would you like us to leave?" He came over and gave Matthew his card. Matthew nodded. "You can call me when you are ready to deal with…" His sentence dropped off, staring at Matthew sadly. Both of the police officers left, leaving Matthew alone with the two curious creatures who had hid when they had realized that it was not Gilbert nor anyone they wanted to deal with. Gilbird beat his wings pathetically, attempting- and some how succeeding- to reach Matthew's lap. Matthew picked the chick up, nuzzling it. It smelled strongly of Gilbert. Then it hit him. Gilbert was gone. Gone.

Gilbird cheeped unhappily as tears landed on his back, ruffling his feathers he fluttered to Kumajiro who looked strangely at his owner. Softly patting the Canadian's back.

"Who are you?" Matthew laughed sourly through his tears. Gilbert was the only one who ever remembered him. Even America sometimes thought he was looking in a mirror!

"I'm Gilbert's wife." The bear nodded.

Matthew stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He fumbled around in the cupboard and pulled out a mug. Looking at it he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Awesome" was on the side in text that was both delicate and bold. He choked as the sobbing began and set the cup down. He should've said he loved Gilbert before he left. He should've stopped him. He clutched the counter, making pathetic noises as the sobs took over his body. Gone with him or gone instead of him! Why Gilbert? Everything seemed surreal. Maybe if he went to sleep, he'd wake up and Gilbert would be poking at him with an empty beer bottle, wishing him a Happy New Year and begging for pancakes. They'd talk a bit as they got ready for bed and cuddle. Despite the Prussian's attitude, he liked to cuddle; Matthew would always tease him for this, but he was glad, and would never tell anyone.

So, Matthew started towards the staircase; slipping on the stairs a few times, his vision blurred, he made it up and dragged himself down the hall. Making his way into the bedroom, he curled up with Gilbert's pillow. Inhaling deeply, he tried not to think. Sobs racked his body, his chest hurt, his throat ached, his heart felt as if someone was shredding it with a carrot peeler. Any sort of physical pain could've been better than this. Drowning, being burned alive, torture? Nothing compared to the mental pain. Glancing blearily at the bedside clock he noticed the time: 12:08. What a wonderful way to ring in the new year.

Everyone was wrong, the world would not end in 2012, it had ended 2010.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I laugh at my pathetic last sentence. I personally don't think it will end in 2012, but will laugh my ass off if it does.**

**Anyways…**

**WHAT IS THIS SHIT I HAS WRITTEN? I have no idea. I can't write happy stories. Even for school I wrote a story for English about a girl getting' run over by a school bus. Meh… My teacher **_**said**_** she liked it. Whatever. Happy Late New Years. So tell me, how'd I do? Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**Love,**

**ILL**


	2. Alternate Ending Happier

**This is an ALTERNATE ENDING. ::Sigh:: I hope it's okay.**

**Title, Summary, Warning: Same as past part, 'cept cross out death and anything sad.**

**To make this happy I am attempting to listen to happy music, so I made a playlist on YT and am listening to it. But, knowing how much karma hates me, probably a really sad song will come on and I'll fail or I'll get distracted and it'll take me forever to finish this… I can only dream….**

**Basically it starts from when Matthew wakes up after he falls asleep, so Gilbert is gone and this was where the police showed up (I messed that up so much didn't I? Hahah… ha… haha… ;____;).**

**Oh, and I don't know why, but I'm really a lot worse when I wake up from a nap than when I wake up in the morning. I'm all high like, giddy, un-coordinated (more than I already am, amazing as that is), and, well, totally mental. It takes me forever to realize where I am and what happened. My dreams are usually really weird to. That's why I like taking naps. :3 **

**Is that the same with everyone? Well, I wasn't sure so I made Mattie kinda like me. :D**

… **Why do I always make these things so long…? Whatever. ~;;**

………………………………

* * *

Matthew woke up, sweaty and jerky, from a nightmare. Something about being in an eating contest with Alfred, eating Arthur's food, and Francis was his -- naked -- cheerleader. As Matthew was dragged back into reality the dream slowly faded away, eventually to be forgotten. Kumajiro groaned something in his polar bear language and rolled over, nearly squishing poor Gilbird. Canada giggled lightly through his grogginess and slowly made his way towards the door. Having a bit of difficulty getting his hands to work, it took him awhile to turn the handle.

Wandering into the bathroom, Matthew splashed water onto his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Feeling a bit better he made his way downstairs to prepare dinner for him and Gilbert.

"Gilbert_," _Matthew blinked as he muttered out loud to himself. "That's why it's so quiet_."_ Although he had dealt with quiet for nearly all of his life (after he moved away from his brother, of course) it was always comforting with Gilbert around. The only quiet moments now were usually spent in sheer anticipation of his return. That is what Matthew would do now. He hated cooking in silence, and despite the way he acted, he loved the little back and forth he and Gilbert would have while he bustled around in the kitchen.

Making his way over to the large plush couch in the living room, he flopped down and turned on a mindless television show. Matthew stole glances at the clock perched on the fireplace mantle, unable to focus on the show at all, not like he ever was able to. He felt a bit like a overprotective mother; worrying where her precious child was at all hours of the day. Was he okay? Did his friends secretly pick on him? Did he not have any friends? No, everyone had to love her little boy. Right?

_Dig me now and fuck me later and sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot!_

Matthew jumped at the sound of the ring tone and scrambled up out of the depression he had made in the chair.

_Ohh, dig me now and fuck me later and sing it like that…!_

Upon the island strewn about were several papers, a sweatshirt, and his phone; bussing erratically, spinning in circles, and blaring that music -- and although he wouldn't admit it, Matthew longed for the sound of it, being that it meant Gilbert was attempting to contact him .

_I've been denied all the best, ultra sex._

Clumsily he grasped at the electronic device and eventually succeeded in picking it up.

_I've been denied all the best, ultra sex_

_I-_

Flipping it open he stuttered into the speaker, "H-hello?"

"Ah! My dear Mattie, I thought you weren't going to pick up! Wah! I thought you intended to leave me out here in the cold!" Gilbert, the melodramatic husband, replied.

Matthew rolled his eyes and attempted to hold back his smile. "You know, you could knock?" Or actually remember your key. He kept the last part to himself.

"What, like some sort of commoner, or a- a… a dog!?"

"Okay, be right there."

"I love you!"

"Love you, too." Matthew flipped the small phone shut and set it down. He walked swiftly towards the door, ready for much needed Gilbert time. They had had a bit of difficulty getting together for some time together lately. But it was the holiday season, and just two hours before the new year. Opening the front door, he saw Gilbert still sitting in his car. Staying warm is what Matthew assumed he was doing, but looking closer, Gilbert seemed to be leaning over something. Gilbert looked up in time to see Matthew making his way towards the car. Matthew could tell that Matthew was hiding something, the way he hurriedly looked around his car and tried to casually throw what ever it was in the backseat. Matthew moved quicker.

"Hey." Gilbert stepped out of the car and enveloped Matthew in a hug he quickly slithered out of. Quickly turning to follow Matthew, Gilbert laughed nervously, "Aw, how can you ignore the awesome me?"

"What did you throw back here?" Matthew plunged into the depths that are Gilbert's car's backseats. Trash, clothes, papers, and other miscellaneous items that Gilbert never bothered to clean up. Matthew blinked as he held up something that looked a little off in the messy scenery. Bright colored flowers in silver wrapping. Turning towards Gilbert, Matthew asked, "What're these?"

"They're for you." Gilbert went quiet, looking down at the oh-so-interesting ground. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Y'know, for New Years. Like at 12:00 I'd give them to you and we'd-…" He went quiet again.

"We would…?" Matthew waited, he had never really seen this romantic side of Gilbert.

"I dunno, I guess we'd," Gilbert mumbled the last part. Matthew walked closer and leaned into Gilbert's chest.

"What was that?" Matthew looked up through his lashes and leaned up to brush his lips lightly with Gilbert's. Gilbert attempted to catch Matthew's lips in his. Merely bending forward to meet more bitter cold air. Matthew pressed his hands lightly to Gilbert's chest, careful not to injure the flowers, his lips just barely out of reach. "Uh-uh."

"We'd kiss."

Matthew smiled and allowed Gilbert's lips to finally meet his. He could be very persuasive if he wanted to. Wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck, the other wrapped his around Matthew's waist. Their lips parted, bodies still pressed together and Matthew giggled childishly.

"Damn, it's cold." Gilbert huffed, laying his chin on Matthew's head.

"Really?" Matthew stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Gil, what kind of flowers are these?" Matthew pointed lazily towards the end-table where said flowers stood straight in their vase, a beautiful maple design and a red ribbon around the neck. Gilbert lifted his head from the pillow to get a better look.

"I-I 'unno." Gilbert blushed lightly.

"Yes you do." Matthew placed his head back in its original place: Gilbert's bare chest. Gilbert twirled a piece of Matthew's hair around one of his fingers.

"Uhn-uh."

"Mm-hmm."

"Mm-nm."

"Mm-hmm."

"Mm-nm."

"Mm-hmm."

"Mm-nm." This went on for a while before Matthew flaunted his eyelashes and, I mean c'mon, who can refuse flirty Matthew? No one. Gilbert's blush returned.

"Fine, they're carnations." Gilbert blush darkened.

"M'kay." Matthew said, not really getting why Gilbert was being so shy about the flowers. "'Night."

Gilbert just stared at Matthew as the boy closed his eyes. No, not boy, the little quiet thing Gilbert had met and fallen in love with had changed. His shy, loving attitude had grown to include sarcasm and perverted humor, slipping in his own bits of innuendo and sexual jokes. He could hold his own in a fight, he could drink, he could dance (after much teaching from France and Alfred, much to Arthur's displeasure), he could cook pancakes quicker than ever and had been practicing other German foods Gilbert asked for. This man was so sweet and lovable. And, _damn_, did Gilbert love him. He wished without hope that Matthew could understand even a bit of this. Smiling contently, Gilbert stretched to turn of the lamp on the bedside table, taking one last look at the flowers before darkness covered the room. He kissed his love delicately on the forehead.

"G'Night, Engel."

Matthew was slouched in the computer chair, hugging Kumajiro close, finished with important things and now typing in random words to see what things people had looked up that started with that. He huffed in annoyance when he typed "why" and got "why can't I own a Canadian" as a possible choice. He leaned back, holding the backspace button down to make the Google type-in space empty. He looked around his and Gilbert's bedroom for inspiration. Noticing the flowers, he typed in "flower", looking down he spotted "flower meanings" he curiously clicked it. Quickly choosing the first website, he scrolled down to the Cs. Finding carnation, he looked quickly over his shoulder to see the color.

"White…." Matthew nearly started tearing up, not that he would admit it, but hey, he can trust you to never tell anyone, right? Jumping up, he ran to the living room, where, conveniently, Gilbert was taking an extremely pleasant nap with Gilbird. Gilbird had awoken in time to flutter pathetically out of the way before Matthew took a flying leap onto Gilbert.

"I didn't take your boy toy, Bruder, I swear!" Gilbert jumped as Matthew landed on him. Realization hit him and he realized Ludwig was not chasing him with an axe screaming at Gilbert to give back Feli, but instead Mattie had somehow fallen from the ceiling and onto him. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Engel?" Gilbert smirked as Matthew gave him his "are you serious?" look.

Matthew sat up, as best as he could, somehow managing to keep him and Gilbert on the couch by putting his knees on either side of Gilbert's stomach. "Hey, Gilbert-,"

"Did it hurt?" Gilbert asked, looking at Matthew with a concerned expression.

"W-what?" Matthew's eyes widened.

"When you fell from heaven?" Gilbert laughed and Matthew nearly strangled him.

"I'm trying to be serious here, Gil." Matthew pouted cutely.

Gilbert smiled softly. "Yes, mein Engel, continue."

Matthew smiled and did so, "Well, I was bored and I ended up finding what white carnations meant, but I-I… I don't know if it was just an a-accident, but I thought it was just too much of a coincidence. A-and so I wanted to ask you if you got them knowing what it meant, or w-what?" Gilbert smiled. How could one person be so adorable?

"Yes." Gilbert said after a pause.

"Y-yes?" Matthew rose an eyebrow.

"I did a little bit of looking on the internet, but you know how reliable that is, so I wasn't really sure, but I went with it." Gilbert ruffled Matthew's hair and sat up enough to give him a sloppy kiss on the nose. "How about some dinner, yeah?"

Matthew got off Gilbert and started towards the kitchen when he felt Gilbert's hand on his neck. "Gil, what are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if you're made in heaven."

"Gilbert Weillschmidt! Stop the cheesy pick-up lines or no sex or pancakes!"

"What about the-!" Matthew interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"No maple syrup either!" Gilbert groaned and then smiled sweetly.

"Okay, Engel." Gilbert laughed and kissed Matthew on the top of his head.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N:**

**So fluffy it makes me want to vomit little kittens. Shoot me? Please?**

**Damn, I'm slow and I fail.**

**::shot::**

**THIS HAS EXACTLY 2000 WORDS! (Well, it did…)**

**Edit: Oops, I forgot to put in that white carnations mean remembrance. Well, at least where I looked, that's what it said. ;w;" So sorry.**

**Oh, and up at the top, where I'm talking about trying to make this a happy story, etc. was written before I wrote this, so that's why it sounds like I'm going to write another one (my friend irl [Someone: Really, you have friends in real life? Me: Yes really, now let me finish. Someone: Jeez, sorry. Me: ;w;" Just leave me to wallow in self pity, OK? Someone:… O… K…?] told me of this, so sorry if you all get it and she is just… er… How to say this nicely…. Umm, well, she's a little "slow" if you know what I mean). **

**I'm sorry I'm lame.**

**I love you, ::sob:: please don't hate me. DD'X**


End file.
